Piekło zwane internetem
by LuccaPL123
Summary: Nasze kochane kraje dobrały się do niezwykle popularnej strony z nieraz dziwnymi obrazkami i FanFiction. Oto ich reakcje na to, co zobaczyły! Niby nic szczególnego się nie dzieję, ale wolę dać na wszelki wypadek rating T. Gdyby ktoś uznał, że niepotrzebnie to najwyżej zmienię.


**[FrUk]**

Uk: He?! C-co?! Co ta żaba mi tu robi?!

Fr: No... Trzeba przyznać, że to dość ciekawe opowiadanie. Hmhmhm.

Uk: I z czego się szczerzysz?! To cholerstwo rujnuje mi reputację. Zrozumiałbym gdyby z Seszelami, ale z Francją?!

Fr: Cicho. Daj mi w spokoju czytać. Teraz będzie najlepszy moment.

Uk: Ty to sobie w spokoju czytasz?!

Fr: Mhm... Właściwie to może fajnie by było coś takiego napisać.

Us: Co tam ciekawego masz, Iggy?

Uk: Nie nazywaj mnie Iggy! Rety... Musiałeś przyjść akurat teraz? Nie widzisz, że jestem załamany i potrzebuję chwili spokoju?!

Us: Ile tekstu! I wszystko po angielsku! Co to jest, Francjo?

Fr: FanFiction, mój drogi, FanFiction.

Us: I o co w tym właściwie cho.. HEJ! Na tym zdjęciu jestem ja i Anglia!

Uk: ...

Fr: ...

Us: ...

STRASZNE.

**[GerIta]**

Ger: Włochy! Nie czytaj tego!

Ita: Vee~? A co to takiego? Jakiś kolejny film o psach? Oh, to nie są psy!

Ger: Proszę, Włochy. Miejże litość i nie czytaj tego. Znalazłem to wczoraj wieczorem. To co oni wypisują jest... straszne.

Ita: Ve~ Tu są nawet jakieś obrazki!

Ger: Wło... Co to?

Ita: N-Nie wiem Niemcy~! Przysięgam, że tylko kliknąłem z ciekawości! N-nie chcia...

Ger: ...

Prus: Hej! Coś taki ponury Niemcy? Co tam oglądacie?

Ita: Prusy~ Widzisz... Tak się składa, że...

Prus: Daj mi to zoba... Huh?

Ita: Hę? Prusy? Co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

Prus: Bo zobaczyłem ducha... Ducha w stroju pokojówki.

**[LietPol]**

Pol: WOW! Litek! Chodź no tutaj! Zobacz co totalnie świetnego znalazłem!

Liet: Huh? Co tam masz Polsko?

Pol: Ta strona jest totalna! Prusy mi ją pokazał. Jest nawet na niej zdjęcie Niemiec w stringach. Chcesz zobaczyć?

Liet: Ech?! N-Nie teraz. Może kiedy indziej...

Pol: Zobacz, zobacz, Litek! To jesteśmy, totalnie, my!

Liet: Co do...

Rus: Towarzyszu. Spóźniasz się ze swoim raportem.

Liet: Ach! R-Rosja-sama! Już do pana szedłem!

Rus: Hm? A co tam ciekawego znalazł nasz mały Polska? Kolkolkol~

Pol: Rosja! Dla ciebie też się trochę znajdzie!

Rus: ...Co?

Pol: Zobacz! To ty z tymi twoimi siostrzyczkami!

Liet: B-Białoruś!

Rus: Och... Ciekawe. Towarzyszu Polsko może powiedziałbyś mi co to za strona?

Pol: Omnomnomnomnomnom... Hm?

Rus: Polsko odstaw te paluszki jeśli nie chcesz skończyć z kranem między udami.

Pol: Meh?! Nie fajnie! Dobra, dobra. Generalnie to jest jakiś De..Dev...DevinatArt?

Liet: Tu jest napisane DeviantArt, Polsko.

Rus: _Ciekawe jak zareaguje na to Chiny. Kolkolkol~_

**[SwitzLiech]**

Switz: Lichtentein, Węgry. Co wy robicie w tym pokoju?

Liech: Spokojnie braciszku. My tylko... Opowiadamy sobie śmieszne historyjki! Tak, właśnie!

Hung: Haha! Spójrz na to! Wygląda na tym zdjęciu jak skończona ciota!

Switz: Huh? Co tam się dzieje?

Liech: Nic! Naprawdę nic, braciszku! Węgry mów trochę ciszej...

Hung: Hej! Na tym jest pan Austria!

Switz: ...Wchodzę do pokoju.

Liech: Z-Zaraz! Węgry, proszę, wyłącz to!

Hung: A na tym Szwajcaria jest...

Switz: WCHODZĘ! ...Co to jest?

Hung: Och. Cześć Szwajcario. Nie zauważyłam cię. Tak sobie przeglądamy.

Liech: _Jak mogła go nie zauważyć... Krzyczał na całe gardło, że wchodzi. Poza tym on... _Ach! Braciszku! Nie celuj w mój komputer!

Switz: Nie będziesz oglądała takich rzeczy, Lichtenstein!

Hung: Daj jej spokój, "braciszku". Sama mówiła, że to fajne i, że jej się podoba.

Liech: Węgry...

Switz: ...

Liech: ...

Switz: ...

Liech: ...

Switz: ...

Hung: Zobaczcie! Niemcy w stringach! Haha!

* * *

Trochę krzyków na samą siebie:  
Mam wrażenie, że nie wykorzystałam potencjału jaki kryje się w tym. To są przecież kraje czytające FanFiction i oglądające obrazki na DA! W każdej z tych części była też jedna postać, której się to podobało, jedna, która była przeciw i jedna "neutralna". Taki fajny schemat.  
Mimo wszystko myślę o tym, aby napisać jeszcze kilka takich krótkich dialogów. Marzy mi się Spamano i coś z Japonią. *q* Ale oczywiście napiszcie, czy takie coś wam się podoba. Zawsze to jest jakaś motywacja. ^^  
Również każdą "część" oznaczyłam skrótem od jakiegoś paringu nawet jeśli w tym opowiadaniu niekoniecznie on występuje. Nie bijcie mnie! Zrobiłam tak tylko dlatego, że nie miałam innego pomysłu...

Napisałam "DeviantArt", ale zaznaczam, że nic do tej strony nie mam! Wydawała mi się najlepsza, ponieważ można na niej znaleźć zarówno FanFiction, jak i wszelkiej maści obrazki, a mi się nie chciało zmieniać pierwszej części~

_Hetalia nie jest moja... Ja nie wymyśliłam te postaci... Bla, bla, bla._


End file.
